


A Nightmare For Steven

by minieverfeel



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Nightmares, Sweet Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minieverfeel/pseuds/minieverfeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Slinker is back and with a vengeance, or is it? Steven's nightmare are scary, but the gems always know how to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nightmare For Steven

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble, I don't know if it's very good, so if you could please leave me reviews, I would greatly appreciate it. Also, this is my first Steven Universe piece.

He was running. He looked down to his moms, their forms dormant, even Amethyst, who was known to be the quickest at regeneration.   
“Oh no. No No No No No!”   
He couldn’t think properly, just running, hoping he’d be able to protect those who were precious to him. Maneuvering around the piles of stuff in Amethyst’s room. He’d exit if he could, so they could regenerate in peace. He couldn’t though. The thing could get out, and hurt people. Normally he had some kind of quick thinking about now, but there was no one left. He was so scared. A shriek sounded from behind him as he turned. The huge plant was gaining on him, its vines scrabbling at the surface below it to propel it even closer to him.   
Unfortunately, looking back caused him not to look forward, as to where he was going. A trip over a pile sent him flying towards the ground, the gems scattering around him. He turned back, watching as the creature shrieked with an unholy fury, getting closer and closer, he raised an arm and let out a scream. He didn’t want to-

He let out a shriek as his eyes opened. He pressed his hand against his chest, breathing deeply. He heard in the background as the door to the gems’ rooms opened, but didn’t react. Curling up in his blanket, he tried to stifle his tears, which streamed out. Flashes of Pearl getting stabbed echoed through his mind. The look of Garnet as she was split in two. The multiple times of Amethyst getting hurt and coming back sounded. He could hear the gems around him, concerned voices asking him things. He could react, stuck in the panic of too much thinking at one. Vibrations caused him to look down. A familiar purple cat looked up at him, its large black eyes echoed with familiarity and a slight tone of concern. Steven grabbed onto it and held her tight, the purring helping to calm him down.

“Thanks Amethyst.”

She morphed back into her normal form, smiling slightly. 

“No prob Steven.”

He turned to Garnet and Pearl, wiping the last of his tears out of his eyes.

“Steven…what happened? Are you okay?”

“I-i’m fine. I just had a nightmare is all.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Garnet asked.

He knew that he didn’t really want to, but he knew that they’d help him feel better.

“I dreamed that we were fighting the Slinker. and he got all three of you, and I was running and trying to carry your gems and-“

“Steven.”

He looked over to Garnet.

“We know our limits. If it ever got that close, we’d get you out of danger first and remember, we’re a lot tougher than we look.”

“Garnet’s right Steven. We’d never let anything bad happen to you.”

“But what about you guys!? You guys are important too!”

“Steve-man, chill.” Amethyst looked at him as she lounged on the bed. ”We ain’t going no where. We’re a team remember?” 

Steven looked at her and nodded, a slight smile.

“Yeah…we’re a family.”

Garnet smiled slightly.

“Now I think it’s time for a certain Crystal Gem to get back to sleep.”

“…Could you please…maybe…stay?” 

Steven looked up hopefully. 

“You can’t get me off of here now.” Amethyst smirked as she laid down.

“Sure Steven. I can’t really sleep, but I’m willing to stay.”

“Me too.” Garnet sounded, sitting on the bed. 

They piled in on Steven’s a little too small bed, curled up in knots, a mix of toes and elbows and hair. However, it was still comfortable for them, knowing that they were together, as a family. There were no more nightmares that night.


End file.
